My New Life
by consid3r.me.dazzl3d
Summary: Bella has just woken up after being changed by Edward. How will she and everyone else react to the new her? And what about her power? Originally a one-shot but am working on more. AU OC Rated T
1. Chapter 1: I Can Do What?

* * *

A/N: This is my very first story...originally just a one-shot about Bella just "waking up" after her change but now I am making it a full story. It's pre-breaking dawn and there's no Renesmee...enjoy! R&R

Disclaimer: I am not in any way, shape or form Stephenie Meyer and I don't under any circumstances own twilight or its characters...I do however own the potential awesomeness that is below!!!

* * *

I awoke as if I had been sleeping but the past three days were too painful, too real to have been dreamt of. It had taken nearly all of my restraint to keep myself from screaming out in pain, the only thing that kept me from begging to be killed was the thought of how devastated Edward would be if he heard my cries, though I'm sure Jasper felt my pain. I didn't want Edward hating himself more for changing me. As soon as I opened my eyes I shut them tight. With my new vision I could see everything in the room, right down to the little specks of dust floating around the room. After reopening them, I became entranced by them glittering in the sunlight, almost like how Edward sparkled in it. Edward…I turned my head, searching for my love, and then I saw him. I mean I really saw him. If in my poor human vision I had thought Edward was beautiful, now with my sharpened vampire vision he was stunning. He was beyond beautiful, beyond words, he was unmistakably perfect. He truly looked as if he had been carved out of stone, he was virtually flawless. I gasped in awe and within a fraction of a second he was by my side.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked, his eyes frantically searching for any sign of distress.

I saw his concern and reassured him by squeezing his hand, but instead of looking reassured he looked like he was in pain and let a small gasp out. I heard Emmett chuckle lowly, so low I wouldn't hear it if I was still human, and instantly snapped at him.

" What the hell is so funny about _MY HUSBAND_ in pain?" I yelled, stressing the husband because I finally got a chance to see if I liked the sound of it.

Emmett just shook his head, laughing silently.

Edward spoke saying, "Love, could you let go of my hand?"

I panicked, asking "Why?"

He answered by smiling my favorite crooked grin saying "You're breaking my fingers and I very much would like to be able to play the piano still.'

I gasped, remembering that my newborn strength meant I was stronger than them and quickly dropped his hand.

He let out a small sigh of relief and then asked me "What was wrong?"

I stared at him, confused by his question.

He went on to say, "You gasped earlier, what was wrong?"

I looked down and mumbled, " There wasn't anything wrong, I had just noticed how perfect you really are."

I laughed a little at myself but then abruptly stopped. My laugh sounded like tinkling bells, just like Alice's, and it was beautiful. I instinctively looked around to see if anyone else had laughed because I doubted that I could really laugh like that. Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me and it made me very self-conscious. I felt my self getting embarrassed, and I waited expectantly for the hot blush to start creeping up my face. When none came I finally remembered that I couldn't blush anymore. After that I noticed that everyone was no longer staring at me, instead they were looking around room as if they couldn't find something.

"What's wrong, is someone here?" I worriedly questioned.

Carlisle stared at me curiously and said "Bella, where are you?"

Confused I laughed, "I'm still on the bed!"

My previous embarrassment was replaced by extreme confusion. Why were they all standing there with their mouths agape? Then they suddenly looked as if they had seen a ghost.

I asked, "What happened?"

Edward managed to regain his composure saying " Bella you disappeared right in front of us and just now you reappeared."

Bewildered, I said, "No, I didn't"

Carlisle finally spoke saying "Bella, you were laughing, then you stopped and stared at us and that was when you disappeared."

Slowly I answered, "So what, I was invisible or something?"

He replied "Yes, I guess you could call it that, but it was more than that, we couldn't even smell you."

I opened my mouth in surprise and then a thought dawned on me, causing me once more to giggle. With everyone's initial shock gone they were free to address my current fit of laughter.

"She's finally lost it!" Emmett exclaimed.

The rest of the room was infected with my and Emmett's humor due to Jasper's powers.

I stopped laughing to explain myself saying, " It's just that all my life I always wanted to be invisible to avoid embarrassment and viola! - now I have a power to help me out!"

Edward face broke out in a smile saying, "Bella, your reactions are always quite unexpected."

I laughed saying, "Well I try!"

Everyone started laughing and I just sat there taking in everything and wondering what my new life would be like.

* * *

So that's my very first story..more on its way and thanks for reading.... please please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: What Is That Awful Smell?

**A/N: Well I finally finished the second chapter. It's not really that awesome but whatevs. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, so I'm gonna keep it very light for right now. If you have any suggestions for what I should do next please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, do I _look_ like Stephenie Meyer? I thought not.  
**

* * *

After the whole invisibility thing, I decided it was time to get out of the bed. From the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie scowling as she left the room, but I wasn't going to let her ruin my mood. I hopped off the bed and walked over to Jasper.

"Guess what I can do now." I said, looking at him.

"What?" he questioned

"This." I said as I reached up to him, pulling him into a hug.

He was surprised at first but then his expression softened as he returned my hug,

"Yes and you can do that as much as you like." he said softly as we finished hugging.

"Good cause there's about 3 years you have to make up for." I said jokingly.

"HEY! Where's my hug?" Emmett said, fake-pouting.

I smiled at him, with an idea of how to repay Emmett for all his "clumsy human" teasing and glanced at Alice to see if she knew what I had planned. She nodded very slightly, as a grin made its way to her face.

"Fine, come over here and I'll give you a _nice big_ hug…" I said slyly.

Emmett eagerly came up to me and I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a bear hug, and squeezed as hard as I could.

Emmett choked on his breath saying, "Can't ---breathe---", much like I had done many times before as a result of _his_ hugs.

I let go of him smiling and saying, "Toughen up Emmett! Anyways, you up for an arm wrestling match big bro?"

Alice laughed and said, "Emmett--"

Emmett cut her off saying "Don't worry Alice, I can handle this shrimp."

I smirked and said, "We'll see about that..."

Esme quickly interrupted saying, "Not in the house you two!"

"Okay, then we'll have it outside later on this week." I said, knowing Emmett would brag all week about it, making it that much more funny when he lost to me.

"You're on!" he proclaimed loudly.

Suddenly Alice exclaimed, "OMG, Bella we have to go to the mall now!"

I groaned at the thought of shopping, especially since now I didn't have the excuse of being tired anymore.

I rolled my eyes saying "Ali-"

Edward interrupted me saying "Bella needs to hunt first, and anyways she can't go anywhere for a while now."

Alice tried to protest but Carlisle said, "Edward's right. Alice, you'll just have to wait"

"Fine." Alice said pouting.

Realizing something I turned to them saying, "Actually guys, I'm really not thirsty right now."

Every head in the room turned to stare at me, mouths once again wide open.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked curiously

Nonchalantly I answered, "Yeah I'm pretty sure."

I paused, and then added on, "Aren't I supposed to be feeling a burning or something in my throat?"

"Yes, are you feeling that?" he questioned

"No I don't feel anything…is that bad?" I asked worriedly

Carlisle looked like he was thinking about something and Edward nodded and said to him,

"Yes that's a good theory…perhaps you should test it out."

I realized they were having one of those silent conversations I hated so much and turned back to Edward saying,

"What? What is Carlisle thinking?"

Carlisle answered me saying, "I'm going to bring some human blood in here and I want you to smell it, okay?"

"Okayyyy" I replied and in the next second Carlisle was gone.

He was back a little slower than I expected, carrying a cup of, based on the familiar rust and salt scent, blood. I immediately scrunched up my nose in distaste and covered my nose with my hand.

"Eww, that smells so bad!" I exclaimed

It was then that I noticed everyone, except Carlisle and me, was crouched down and starting intently at the cup of blood.

"If Bella doesn't want it can I have it?" Emmett asked eagerly as he stared at the cup.

"Get that out of here, Carlisle!" said Jasper, as he struggled to keep himself composed.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking" Carlisle said apologetically.

After returning the blood to wherever he got it, Carlisle turned back to me.

"Bella, I take it you didn't like the smell of that?"

I thought about it for a second then replied,

"No, it was like any other time I've smelled blood. It made me feel sick and I tried to cover the smell up with my hand."

"But you didn't want any of it, am I correct?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Interesting", he responded.

I wondered why he was so fascinated by my reaction and then it suddenly hit me. I was supposed to _want_ that. Being a newborn, I should have grabbed it the second I smelled it.

"Carlisle!" I hurriedly exclaimed, caught up in my revelation.

"What?" he asked.

"How come I don't like blood?" I questioned

"Well Bella, my theory is that since you had such a strong aversion to blood as a human, it carried over into your vampire life.", he answered simply.

"So, what, I don't need to drink it?"

"No, I'm sure you'll still need it to survive but you won't be affected by the smell, which means you'll have better control than any vampire should." Carlisle stated.

"OMG Bella this means we can go SHOPPING!!!!!" Alice yelled.

Oh crap, I thought. The last thing I want to do is go shopping.

"Yea, Alice I guess it does." I mumbled.

"So you'll go?"

"Yea…" I answered defeated.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Bella, you're going to need all new clothes to go with your new look---I can't wait—oh that'll look great on you…." She trailed off, obviously _seeing_ all the clothes she would buy for me.

Edward came to my side and whispered,

"Don't worry love, I won't let her go too overboard with you."

"Thanks." I replied as I put my arm around his waist, wondering what I had just gotten myself into.

* * *

**Review!!!!**


End file.
